videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Strife
Super Smash Bros. Strife is a game that was released for the NX at the system's launch. It is a fighting game that features characters from both Nintendo video games and third party franchises. It is the fifth game in the Super Smash Bros. series to be released, and is developed by J-Games, and published by Nintendo. Unlike Brawl and Melee (but like Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U), Strife is rated E10+ by the ESRB, but all the other rating boards have the same rating. The game will be released on January 19, 2019, to commemorate the series' twentieth anniversary (as the original Super Smash Bros. was released in Japan on January 21, 1999). Once the game has been 100% completed legitimately, the player will unlock the secret Mario 64 character, which is essentially just Mario from the original Super Smash Bros.. After unlocking Mario 64 and his three trophies, the player achieves the true completion level of 164%. Gameplay Fans of previous entries into the Super Smash Bros. series will be immensely familiar with the gameplay featured in Strife. Essentially, it features the same gameplay attributes as the previous games in the series, though with major updates. Strife, as its name implies, is a fighting game that features a slew of popular (or sometimes negligible) Nintendo characters, stages, themes, and more. Contradictory to most fighting games, the health bar goes up rather than down, meaning there is no really telling when your opponent will be defeated. To defeat, or KO (knock out) your enemy, though, you'll have to knock them off the edge rather than fully depleting their energy. Once you hit your opponent, their damage meter percentage starts to go up. The farther up it is, the farther they'll soar when attacked. If they have a high damage percentage on their meter like 123% (the max is 999%), then the chances that they'll fly off the edge are tremendous. If the meter isn't too high, then they have a good chance of staying on the platform. Performing smash attacks when an adversary's damage meter is far up will result in an almost instant K.O. depending on the circumstances. Once your character starts to fall off the edge, you'll oftentimes have to jump back by using your double and triple jump. Sometimes this won't work, however, usually when you're too far away to do so. When a character does fall off an edge, then he or she will lose a life, or lose a point depending on which mode you're playing on (the former if you're playing on stock mode and the latter if you're playing on time mode). If you lose all of your lives, then you'll be removed from the current battle, and if you have the least amount of points by the end of the engagement, then you'll also lose. However, if the result is contrary to that, then you'll ultimately win the fight. Online Play Story Mode :Main article: Subspace Exodus: Subspace Emissary II Subspace Exodus: Subspace Emissary II is the story mode of the game and the sequel to the original "Subspace Emissary" from . Unlike SE, this story mode comes on a separate disc. The Adventure Mode, like Brawl's includes cutscenes, though now some characters have received full voice acting (specifically, those who had full voice acting in their own series). Another prominent change from the original is the presence of non-playable characters. Characters Playable Characters Assist Characters Poké Ball Pokémon Stages There are a total of 75 (52 new and 23 returning) stages available in the base game of Super Smash Bros. Strife, with additional stages available as purchasable downloadable content. Unlike previous titles, all those created specifically for Strife are available by default, with all stages returning from previous games needing to be unlocked. Tthis is the second game in the series not to feature the Temple stage that debuted in Super Smash Bros. Melee, after Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Items Downloadable Content Content Packs Costume Packs amiibo Support Compatible amiibo :See also: Super Smash Bros. Strife (amiibo series) A series of amiibo figures was released for the newcomer fighters (and alternate genders of certain avatar characters) introduced in Super Smash Bros. Strife. The amiibo were released over eight waves. Gallery SSBS.png SSBS-beta.png|Beta English logo Trivia *''Super Smash Bros. Strife'' features every character from previous instalments returning in Strife. **Though this should only be true if one were to count downloadable content. **Technically, this is not true as it does not include the Pokémon Trainer as a playable character. Though, he himself was not playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and instead used Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard - all of whom are playable as standalone characters in Strife - to battle. **It is the second title in the series to include every veteran character from the previous titles, after Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Most of the original development teams ceased developing the game's downloadable content after the third content pack. Most of the work on the other packs were done almost entirely by J-Games, with Masahiro Sakurai doing rights negotiations and a small team of developers aiding them. *Despite only being represented through trophies and stickers, there exists a series symbol for Project X Zone in the game. This hints at there possibly being more representation from the series in the game. *As all characters from previous Super Smash Bros. titles reappear in Strife, this title features more third party characters and elements than any other game in the series; and the most amount of different companies represented in a single game. **SEGA has three playable characters (Sonic the Hedgehog, Bayonetta, and NiGHTS), three Assist Trophy characters (Shadow the Hedgehog, Sticks the Badger, and Jeanne), and five stages (Green Hill Zone, Bygone Island, Paradiso, Umbra Clock Tower and Delight City). **Capcom has two playable characters (Mega Man and Ryu), two Assist Trophy characters (Elec Man and Ken Masters), and two stages (Proto Man's Castle and Forgotten Waterfall) **Bandai Namco has two playable characters (Pac-Man and Lloyd Irving), two Assist Trophy characters (Ghosts and Heihachi Mishima), and two stages (Pacopolis and Martel Temple). **Square Enix has four playable characters (Cloud Strife, Neku Sakuraba, Bartz, and Geno), three Assist Trophy characters (Lightning, Terra Branford, and Beat), and stages (Midgar, Big Bridge, and Shibuya). **Konami has two playable characters (Snake and Bomberman), two Assist Trophy characters (Gray Fox and Vic Viper), and two stages (Rainbow Palace and Shadow Moses Island). **Additionally, original characters from Project X Zone and its sequel make cameo appearances in the game. Project X Zone is a collaboration between Bandai Namco, Capcom, and SEGA, and was developed by Monolith Soft. *''Strife'' features the most diverse representation of the Pokémon series, including playable characters from six of the series' 'Generations'. **Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Mewtwo, and Jigglypuff represent Generation I. **Pichu and Scizor represent Generation II. **Blaziken represents Generation III. **Lucario represents Generation IV. **Victini and Meloetta represent Generation V. **Greninja represents Generation VI. April Fools J-Games used Super Smash Bros. Strife as an outlet for an April Fools joke. In the days leading up to April 1st, J-Games hinted at a new playable character being announced. For three days, the developers gave hints to whom this character would be. These hints led fans to believe this character to be Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog, with the official Sonic the Hedgehog social media accounts playing along with them. On April 1st, the game's menu revealed that the character would be Magikarp, the near-useless fish Pokémon. Unlike official notices, which were signed by "SSBStrife Development Team", the memo was instead signed by "SSBStrife Magikarp Fan Committee". The day following the announcement, J-Games released a notice in the game mentioning that the game was hacked, and the real new downloadable character would be Mother 3's Kumatora. Beta elements Data exists suggesting Party Phil from Wii Party was originally supposed to be playable in the game. This is further backed up by the inclusion of a series icon found in the game's coding that goes unused elsewhere. Additionally, empty data files labelled "youkaiwatch" and "rayman" exist in the game's coding, suggesting that characters from both of those series - likely Jibanyan and Rayman, respectively - were initially planned to be playable. Data for two items also exist, but go unused in the game's data. The first, "balloon", simply has an incomplete model, and thus was cut early in development. The second, "kuribo", is the Goomba's Shoe power-up from the Super Mario series. It has more data than the balloon, having complete model and texture data, with the texture data also revealing that the stiletto variant from Super Mario Maker was to be added as well. It is unknown why the prior was not used, but the latter was likely replaced with the Stomper Boot. Masahiro Sakurai, the creator and main director of the Super Smash Bros. franchise, has a column in the weekly Japanese gaming magazine "Famitsu". Due to working on Strife, there are many instances where he speaks about development of the game and reveals several aspects that go unused in the final game. Terra Branford and Bartz Klauser, whom appear as a downloadable Assist Trophy and playable character, respectively, were initially to have their roles swapped. Terra's moveset was originally to be based around a very defensive character with the ability to heal herself. However, as development went on, she changed into a fighter that the team felt was very similar to Robin, and was ultimately moved to an Assist Trophy character. In a later column, Sakurai revealed that Terra and Bartz were initially proposed to be generic White Mage and Black Mage characters, and be based on their appearances in Mario Sports Mix. In another issue, Sakurai stated that it was incredibly difficult to negotiate Snake from Metal Gear Solid returning from Brawl to be a playable character. He stated that if he were unable to negotiate the rights to use Metal Gear content, he would have tried to develop a character that could inherit Snake's moveset (or a variant thereof), stating Slippy Toad from Star Fox and Lin Lee Koo from Xenoblade Chronicles X as two examples of characters that could take his place. Lastly, it was revealed that several Assist Trophy characters were planned to be playable, but were not due to "issues". He stated that Elma, Krystal, and Wonder Red were initially planned to be playable, and hinted that it would be possible to see them in upcoming games. In the same column, he explains that Birdo, Isabelle, and Alph, were originally conceived to be Assist Trophy characters (or, in the case of Alph, alternate costumes), but were added as semi-clone characters due to additional development time. It is possible that, like in the case of Melee and Super Smash Bros. 4, Sakurai and his team added clone characters into the roster at the end of development due to them not having enough time to complete one unique fighter. Several characters also had palette swaps removed/replaced from the game. Category:Wii U Games * Category:Amiibo-compatible games